Sweet Tooth
by MidnightFairyDust
Summary: Now that Mika is living with Yuu in the human's world, he's been sulking non stop. But, when Yuichiro attempts to help him feel better with the help of chocolate, things get a little strange! (MikaYuu Yaoi. If you don't like it don't read it )
"Mika, you need to get out of the house."

" Dammit, I don't want to. There's sun, and humans."

"What if I bribed you in some way?"

"How?" Mika asked, looking up from the blanket.

Yuichiro rubbed his jaw in thought, "like giving you something? Like… I don't know."

"If it's porn, I'm not interested." Mika said, curling back under the blanket.

"Dammit no! Is there… anything you think about other than sex?"

Mika peered out of the blanket, cowlick swaying. "Well…...maybe, food?"

"Can you even eat human food?" Yuu asked curiously, raising his eyebrows with his hands on his hips.

"Yes! No! I don't know! I want something sweet, like Yuu."

Yuichiro blushed brightly and sighed while rubbing his head in thought, "s-something sweet huh…"

"Like, maybe, candy." Mika suggested, covering his face back up.

"Candy huh? Like hard candy or chocolate or…?"

"Yes, some chocolate. Don't know if I'll be able to taste it though." Mika breathed, laughing nervously.

"Well, I'm not sure what I may be able to sneak from Guren… but, I can get you something." Yuichiro cooed with a soft smile.

Mika blushed slightly, "Y-yuu, you're the best!"

Yuu chuckled and waved, seeing himself out. He closed the door behind him and headed off to raid his commanding officer's office only to return at full sprint to the room where Mika waited.

"LOCK THE DOOR!" Yuu screamed putting his back to the door as he caught his breath, a Snickers bar in his fist.

"What!? Why!? What did you do!?" Mika yelled. The bangs on the door were getting louder. Mika sighed and took the Snickers bar before slowly sliding it into his mouth while holding the ripped wrapper in his fist. He was chewing slowly as Gurren burst through the door. Mika swallowed harshly, letting out a small gasp for a breath.

Yuichiro chewed his lip nervously as Guren stepped inside their room, only the sounds of his heavy stride resonating in the quiet.

"Dammit Hyakuya- why the hell were you running from my office?!" Guren boomed, arms crossed over his chest. Yuichiro swallowed softly, meeting the colonel's gaze.

"... I-it was Shinoa not me!" Yuu retorted, standing straight while going chest to chest with his commander. Their gazes locked, both equally annoyed with the very presence of the other. Guren finally let out a huff, backing off from Yuichiro, much to the teen's relief. Guren gave one last piercing glare at Yuu before leaving, slamming the door behind him as he screamed for Shinoa. Yuu stifled a soft chuckle before laughing, setting a hand over his stomach as he laughed while flopping back onto the bed beside Mikaela.

"So how was it?" Yuu asked, glancing at him through his black bangs.

"I don't really know, someone made me eat it too fast." Mika replied with playful glare.

"Luckily for you, I grabbed extra!" Yuu cheered, grabbing more out of a pocket on his uniform. Opening up one of the Snickers bars, he put it in Mika's mouth with a smile.

"This time savor it." Yuu said, pointing at Mika's face. Mika chewed slowly, his eyes widened when he realized.

"What is it Mika?" Yuu asked curiously, tilting his head so his ehoge gave a brief bounce.

"... I-I can actually taste it." Mika said, small tears escaping his eyes. He finished chewing and swallowed, letting a satisfied groan escape him.

"That's great! But ah- are you going to be okay? I mean you have a vampire stomach, are you going to get sick from these?" Yuu asked, sitting up beside the vampire.

"Shh I want more." Mika demanded, trying to grab another from Yuu's pocket.

"Mika, I think two is enough for today," Yuu scolded, attempting to keep him out of his uniform, "I don't want you to get sick!"

"I won't get sick, relax, I'm stronger than that." Mika replied, trying to grab the snickers regardless.

"No, Mika. You can have more tomorrow. I really don't want something to happen to you," Yuu sighed, hiding the Snickers as Mika followed him like a duckling would its mother, "I'm off to work now, I'll be home later."

Yuichiro paused in the doorway, glaring back at the vampire with piercing green irises, "and don't let me see any of those Snickers gone when I get back you here." he finished, kissing Mika on the forehead.

With that, Yuu left and Mika sat in silence for a good ten minutes before moving. Mika stood, still wrapped in a blanket. He let the blanket go, revealing his casual t-shirt and some booty shorts, and stretched before walking in circles for a bit.

"Did I really taste those or did I imagine it?" he mumbled, brushing his lips. "there's one way to find out I guess."

He sniffed the air and walked towards the kitchen, "Baka Yuu-Chan, he forgot about my sense of smell.''

Mika opened the cupboard revealing the Snicker's scattered everywhere. "...just one couldn't hurt right?" he said to himself. His stomach slightly gurgled.

"Maybe two." he smiled, hand on his stomach. He took two, unwrapped them and stuck them one at a time into his mouth.

"I can taste it," he said happily. Mikaela swallowed and headed back to the couch, but, suddenly, he turned around and grabbed the entire pile of Snicker's before returning to the couch.

"Yuu-chan won't notice right?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Meanwhile, with Yuichiro ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"YUU-KUN!"

Yuu heard the loudest scream as he sprinted toward his school. He turned only to see Yoichi running toward him.

"Watch out!" Yuu cried, seeing Kimizuki walking out in front of the running boy. However-

 _BAM!_ The two collide into one another.

"Ow- what the hell Yoichi?!" Kimizuki boomed, rubbing his now throbbing head.

"Sorry Kimizuki, m-my bad." Yoichi replied, blushing in embarrassment as he sat up stiffly with a groan.

"We better hurry, or Guren will give us the worst." Yuu sighed, helping the two boys up.

They ran toward their specific section. Opening the big doors, they met with Shinoa and Mitsuba, along with a _pissed_ Guren.

"Finally you three are here. We have an important mission today, you should've been here earlier." Mitsuba said, clicking her tongue in annoyance.

"Hey sorry, these two decided to have a cuddle party this morning." Yuu said nonchalantly.

"Oh and you didn't!?" Kimizuki retorted.

"Yea, Yuu-san, you and Mika have been awful secretive lately." Shinoa said.

"W-What no! All we did was watch movies last night." Yuu yelled, blushing furiously.

"Sure you did Hyakuya." Guren said, handing them papers. Yuichiro grumbled as each squad member read over the parchment carefully.

"What are these for?" Yoichi asked.

"Glad you asked. You guys are going to do these chores today. Then you can go home." Guren said in a harsh tone.

"You've gotta be kidding me! There's like 10 things on here." Yuu complained.

"That's the point, learn how to clean, and not be lazy," Guren said, leaving the room. "you can leave when your list is done."

"Well... let's get started." Shinoa cheered, clapping her hands, earning an adorable "ya!" from Yoichi while Kimizuki and Yuichiro groaned.

The group went different ways to do their chores. With that they all got started. And within mere minutes, Yuichiro was bored. He groaned and whined as he was forced to mop the hallway floors with a rag, obviously the hardest and most tedious job left to him by the loving commander. But, determined to return to his awaiting companion, he rushed to finish, doing so faster than all of his comrades, bearing simpler tasks.

"Well, I'm done, I'm heading home guys." Yuu said flicking his hand at all his friends.

"Damn, how did he beat us?" Kimizuki asked pushing up his glasses.

"Who knows." Shinoa asked.

"Yuu-kun just wants to go see Mika." Yoichi replied.

"When does he not want to see Mika?" Mitsuba said, smiling.

The others went back to their work and continued to talk among themselves while the black-haired boy hurried off. Yuu basically ran home, he was in front of the door panting.

"Mika, I'm back! Man, you won't believe what Guren made us do today..." Yuu shouted, opening the door.

There was no answer from the other male which spurred his partners curiousity. Yuu looked around while removing his shoes.

"Mika? Are you awake?" Yuu asked, turning on some lights.

"Yuu-chan, you're home..." Mika said, sounding almost drunk with his voice slurred.

"Mika- are you alright?" Yuu asked, walking into the living room.

There was a light flush across Mika's cheeks and nose.

"Mika are you okay?" Yuu asked again while turning on the lights. He froze.

"MIKA! WHAT IS THIS!?" Yuu yelled, staring at all the snickers bar wrappers scattered across the floor.

"I may have-" Mika hiccuped, swallowing, "eaten one or two more." he said.

"More like 200, Mika, you're going to get sick, vampire or not!"

"Nonsense, Yuu-chan. I'm-", he hiccuped, " fine." Mika groaned, hand on his stomach.

"No you're not. Let me sit down." Yuu said.

Mika sat up making room for Yuu on the couch. Yuu sat down, and Mika immediately fell into Yuu's lap.

"Mika, be honest, do you feel okay?" Yuu asked gently, stroking Mika's hair.

"I'm-" he hiccuped, "not feeling too hot I guess." Mika said, clutching his torso.

"I told you. Mika, you ate too many." Yuu scolded, eyebrows furrowed.

Mika looked up at Yuu with adorable red eyes.

 **WAHHH MY OTP! :3 I love them so much so I had to write something about them and here it is! Of course I didn't write this alone. A dear friend helped bunches, but she doesn't have a Fanfiction account sooo I can't mention her ;-; BUT regardless I hope you guys liked part one! Part two will be out very soon! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Stay creative my friends~**


End file.
